mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephan Bonnar vs. Mark Coleman
The fight was a relatively big upset. The Fight The first round began. Bonnar came out southpaw quickly. Coleman seemed calm. Four thirty-five remaining. Coleman shot and got a double nicely to guard. Four fifteen. Bonnar was struggling to work rubber guard. He switched going for an omoplata and he had it locked up with four minutes. Bonnar was holding the fence with his toes briefly. Then again. Three thirty-five. Bonnar was trying to roll for a toehold. Coleman was struggling to escape with three fifteen. Coleman passed out to north-south. Three minutes. Bonnar regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. Bonnar stood to the clinch. Bonnar stuffed a single with two fifteen turtling Coleman up. Bonnar worked towards a back crucifix. Bonnar landed seven elbows and five more. Two minutes. Another pair of elbows and four more. Two more. One thirty-five with another pair of elbows. Coleman was bleeding by his right eye. One fifteen. One minute. Bonnar landed two more elbows. Three more. Thirty-five. Bonnar landed another pair of elbows. Fifteen. Bonnar worked for a kimura but the first round ended. The second round began. Bonnar came out traditional stance. Bonnar landed a jab. Four thirty-five remaining. Bonnar landed a good left hand and hurt Coleman. Bonnar stuffed a double to the clinch and they broke. Four fifteen. Bonnar faked a spinning back fist. He missed a spinning back kick, Coleman had the back standing and then on the ground. Bonnar pulled half-guard. Bonnar landed a big elbow with four minutes. Bonnar was cut badly on his forehead. He was bleeding badly. Coleman landed another short elbow. Three thirty-five. Coleman landed five hammerfists and three fifteen. Bonnar retained guard and landed good shots. He landed four elbows from the bottom. Four more. Three minutes. Bonnar worked for another omoplata. Two thirty-five. Bonnar landed an elbow and another and another. Two fifteen and another elbow and another pair. Bonnar was trying to stand but Coleman wasn't going to allow that. Two minutes. Coleman defended a switch. One thirty-five as Bonnar worked for another omoplata. He landed three elbows from the bottom. He kept working for it. Coleman turned out with a trio of hammerfists and turtled Bonnar up with one fifteen. Coleman had the back. One minute. Bonnar pulled half-guard. Coleman landed four elbows. Bonnar elbowed from the bottom. And another and three more there. A pair of hammerfists. Coleman landed another elbow. Coleman defended an armbar. Fifteen remaining. Coleman landed a right hand. He landed a pair of body shots and a right hand. The second round ended. They stopped the cut in the corner. The third round began. Bonnar refused the glove touch. Bonnar landed a jab. Coleman landed a short uppercut inside. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Bonnar stuffed a telegraphed double and turtled him up. Coleman was trying to sit back. Bonnar kept him turtled up. Four minutes. Bonnar stood to the clinch and kneed the body. Bonnar worked for a standing guillotine but Coleman defended. Three thirty-five. Coleman got a single. Coleman passed to half-guard. Three fifteen. 'Shoulder pressure!' Three minutes remaining. Coleman landed four elbows. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Bonnar regained guard but he ate a right hand. Two minutes. Coleman landed a hammerfist and stood. One thirty-five. Bonnar landed a few axe kicks to the face from the bottom. Coleman came back down to guard. Coleman was defending a triangle. One fifteen. He was out. He landed some body shots. One minute. Some more body shots working the ribcage. He pressed Bonnar against the cage again. He passed to half-guard. Bonnar tried to stand, Coleman had the back with one hook. Thirty. That cut was open again. Bonnar turned on top to half-guard really. Fifteen. The third round ended. Bonnar stood and walked away bloody but not really defeated. Coleman had the unanimous decision.